I Can't Stay Away From You
by KindOfCrazy
Summary: Hanna & Caleb grew up together in Miami. Their families were best friends for years but what happens when everything falls apart and their families suddenly become enemies. What does this mean for Hanna & Caleb. Now eighteen Caleb is a Lifeguard and Hanna is studying fashion. The two haven't spoken for a year. Will they be able to stay away from each other?
1. We Don't Talk Anymore

"Mona, seriously be more careful next time or else you'll drown." Caleb yelled to his friend half serious as he pulled her onto his surfboard. Caleb was eighteen years old and already was a fully fledged lifeguard. "Sorry, I really wanted to catch that wave." She apologized holding onto the front of the board. "Get surf lessons then and stop distracting me from my job." He laughed.

"Umm I don't think I was distracting you, I think she was." Mona said pointing towards the beach. She's right Hanna was distracting me. He saw her everywhere, even looking down at the water reminded Caleb of Hanna, the blue ocean making him think of her eyes. They hadn't spoken in over a year now, it was crazy to him. Hanna had been a part of his life since he was seven when he moved Miami. Eleven years ago, when everything was perfect but now everything was far from perfect.

 _May 29th 2001_

 _"Mommy, I'm bored." Caleb whined staring out of his new bedroom window while his Mother and Stepfather unpacked boxes in their new home. Claudia sighed an walked up to him. "Well why don't you go and play at the park across the road, I'll be able to see you because William and I are about to start unpacking the kitchen." She smiled hoping that would entertain her son for a few hours._

 _"Thanks Mommy." Caleb said giving her a kiss before running out the door causing his mother to chuckle. Clearly not wanting to be cooped up in a house for the rest of the day. The neighborhood he now lived is was small but filled with expensive houses that you would only see in movies._

 _Caleb looked both way before crossing the road. He was excited to live in a new place but also very sad because he had to move all the way across the country leaving his father behind but he never really saw his Dad much anyway, he was always traveling around for jobs._

 _He closed the gate behind him before looking around at the other people at the park, they were mainly little kids except one girl who was being pushed by her father on the swings who might be around the same age as him. Caleb looked around deciding what to do he could swing, slide down the blue slide, climb up the frame, attempt to do the monkey bars or he could dig in the sandbox. He decided on the last one._

 _Picking up a blue shovel with a cream wooden handle he began to dig, every once in a while Caleb would wave to his mother so she would know he was ok. He dug for some time complete caught consumed in his own thoughts before they were suddenly interrupted. "What are you doing?" The little girl who was being pushed by her father on the swings asked him._

 _She had golden blonde hair that was tied up in two neat piggy tails and ocean blue eyes that made him think of crystals. She was wearing a white striped shirt and blue overalls with flowers the same color as her shirt. This was all topped of with a necklace that had a tiny bottle on the end and if you looked closely you could see the message inside._

 _"I'm digging to China." He smiled up at her. Caleb was taken aback by how beautiful and utterly adorable she was. "Can I help?" She asked picking up a pink shovel from behind her. "Sure." He answered going back to digging. The two seven year olds dug to China for a little while until the eventually got bored and decided to swing on the swings._

 _"How come I've never seen you here before?" The long haired blonde asked as she tightly held onto the rope being extra careful not to fly off and break a bone. "I just moved here all the way from the other side of America." Her eyes got really big. "Whoa that must be really far away." She said stunned._

 _"I'm Hanna by the way, Hanna Marin and you are?"_

 _"Caleb, Caleb Rivers." Caleb politely answered._

 _"Come on Hanna we have to leave now." Tom called out to his daughter loudly, the two kids looked over to him. "Bye Caleb." Hanna waved, stopping her swing and grabbing her fathers hand as they walked back to her house. Caleb watched them walk out the gate, he wondered if he would ever see her again but something told him this wouldn't be the last time._

"Caleb." Mona yelled waving her hands in the air, disturbing him from his memory. Suddenly he realized she was talking to him so he looked up. "Sorry what did you ask?" Mona groaned and rolled his eyes annoyed that she had to repeat herself for the millionth time. "I said Toby asked me if you wanted to go to his house for a bonfire tonight, I won't be there because Mike and I are hanging out with Hanna and Zayn tonight but He, Spencer, Aria, Ezra, Emily and Alison will be." She finished taking a deep breath.

"I cant I'm working late." He answered. "How is Hanna by the way?" Caleb asked. It was strange to ask that, he was should know how she was they were best friends before everything happened. The choice to end their friendship wasn't even made by themselves. The decision was made two years ago by Hanna's father and his Stepfather but when a year later William found texts from Hanna on Caleb phone he went to the school and made Hanna end the friendship right there on the spot..

What made it worse, they shared the same group of friends. The first few outings the group had together both Hanna and Caleb tagged along but never spoke to each other just to please their fathers, it was so abnormal, the two people who talked to each other the most out of the entire group were sitting right next to each other sometimes their shoulders or thighs would be touching but neither spoke a single word to the other. Eventually this got very awkward so when the group would have outings Caleb wouldn't go if Hanna was there and vice versa. Hanna and Caleb eventually grew apart and never spoke again, not even glancing at each other when the walked down the hallways of their high school and now here they were one year later.

"She's good, doesn't really know what she's going to do now that high schools over, anyway I have to go now Hanna's probably about to go crazy waiting for me." Mona turned around seeing Hanna watching them further up the beach with her hand placed on her hips. "Bye Caleb." She finished running off to her friend.

"Mona why were you talking to Caleb?" Hanna asked looking directly at her friend not want to look away or she would see Caleb who was very likely watching them talk right now. "I'm sorry, Toby wanted me to ask him something." Mona apologized. "I'm not mad it's just if my Dad saw you talking to Caleb, he would assume I was too and he would flip out again."

Mona vividly remembered the day it all went down, I mean how could you not remember everything from the tears to the, yelling and above all the sadness that surround the entire situation. No one could forget that. Ever.

"Come on Mona let's go shopping." Hanna yelled, wanting to end the conversation about Caleb because she missed him so dearly. They had so many memories together and it absolutely broke her heart that they could speak or spend time with each other anymore because her father and his stepfather hated each other. It wasn't always this way, their parents used to be best friends in fact they even vacationed together loads of times.

 _July 14 2002_

 _"This was a great idea getting a beach house instead of a hotel room now Hanna & Caleb can run around all day together like maniacs and we don't have to here it." Tom laughed patting William on the back as they watched the two eight year olds chase each other around the backyard while getting soaked by the sprinklers._

 _"Daddy, Caleb and I are going down to the beach to look for treasure." Hanna called out to her father as she lifted the latch on the gate with Caleb following behind her. "ok have fun just don't go in the water and stay where we can see you." He replied knowing he could trust his daughter. "We will." Hanna called back before the two best friends ran out the gate hand in hand._

 _"Where should we started digging." Caleb asked as his eyes scanned the beach. "I dunno, let's just start here then." Hanna decided getting down on the ground and began to dig. "Do you think we will find any treasure, Han?" Caleb asked. Hanna looked up but didn't realize her shovel was in the way and she accidentally smacked herself in the mouth with it making her instantly burst in to tears._

 _"It's ok Hanna, it will stop hurting soon." Caleb said trying to comfort his friend as he pulled her in for a hug. After five minutes of tears Hanna pulled her head up and noticed there was blood on Caleb's shoulder. "There's blood on your shoulder." She shrieked running two meters away. "Awesome." Caleb said happily, he was definitely Jamie's son._

 _"Huh, my tooth is about to fall out." Hanna discovered, her tears were now forgotten and she was very excited because she knew the tooth fairy would be coming tonight and that meant she could get some money. "Do you want me to pull it out?" He asked standing up and walking over to her._

 _"No your hands are all sandy, can we go inside and use the door?" Hanna asked wiping the tears off her face so her parents wouldn't notice and they could sneak back into the house and pull out her tooth. "Let's go then." He said grabbing her hand and walking back to the beach house._

 _"What are you two doing?" William asked calling out to his stepson as Caleb opened the door for Hanna who made sure she had her mouth closed so her tooth wouldn't fall out of her mouth. "We're getting ice cream." He said following Hanna inside. The crazy eight year olds ran up to the room they were sharing and Caleb grabbed some string out of his suite case._

 _"Open." Caleb told Hanna and he tied the string around her tooth before tying it to the door. "Ready?" He asked knowing she wasn't but he was going to do it anyway so it could be over with and Hanna could get her money. Caleb slammed the door as hard as possible, he noticed Hanna facial expression turn pained. He hated seeing her in pain but then it quickly turned to joy when she bent down and grabbed her tooth. "It came out." She squealed happily hugging Caleb. Hanna missed those hugs._

* * *

"Hey William." Caleb murmured as he walked inside his home, not to thrilled to see his stepfather cooking in the kitchen. "Hi." William said back not even looking up to greet his step son. "Your Mom won't be home until later, James has an interview at school."

Caleb was about to walk up stairs before William spoke again.

"You weren't with Hanna were you."

"No I wasn't, I know the rules." He breathed out. "Even if it's a fucking stupid rule." Caleb said under his breathe hoping William wouldn't here him but unfortunately he heard. "No cussing in the house." William overreacted. Sure he knew not to cuss in from of his parents but this was a bit of an over reaction.

"I'll cuss if I want to." Caleb fired back, The anger of not being able to see Hanna was consuming him. "Listen I know you don't like me, trust me the feelings mutual but I love your mother and you live under my roof, so you obey my rules and that includes no swearing and absolutely no contact with Tom Marin's daughter."

"Look I get it you hate Tom but I don't understand why I can't still be friends with Hanna." Caleb yelled letting his frustration get the better of him. "Because you are my stepson and Tom Marin is my enemy and now I don't want you even looking at his daughter."

"That's ridiculous she lives two blocks from here and she goes to the beach all the time to tan, I'm bound to see her." Caleb yelled walking up to William. "Well then that's it, you can no longer work there." William decided taking a step closer to Caleb. The eighteen year old ran his hand threw his hair. "First of all I'm not quitting, I've worked so hard since I was thirteen to get to where I am right now."

"Fine you can stay there but there will be no contact with Hanna, she is rat just like her father." That comment made Caleb snap. "Hanna is not a rat, you are." He screamed getting right up in William's face. "How dare you." William yelled getting ready to fight Caleb.

"Please stop fighting!" A crying Clay yelled coming down the stairs in his pj's. "Do you really want to hit me in front of your son." Caleb calmly said smirking at William. The older man turned back to his cooking. "It's ok." Caleb soothed his younger brother picking Clay up and taking him back to his room.

* * *

It was now two o'clock in the morning and Caleb was wide awake he couldn't get Hanna of his mind, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard someone climbing in his window. He immediately jumped up and grabbed his brothers baseball bat that for some reason was in his room.

He turned on his bedroom light to scare the intruder away but when he saw her face he dropped the bat, it hit the ground with a loud thud. It was Hanna at the window. Caleb unlocked the window and let her in. When they were younger sneaking to each others houses at night was a common occurrence, luckily they were never caught.

"Hanna what are you doing here." Caleb whispered not wanting to wake up his stepfather. "I was bored so I thought I'd come and see you." Caleb noticed how she was slurring her words. "Hanna are you drunk."

"Just a little bit." She replied walking forward almost falling down, clearly it wasn't just a little bit. "What if you had fallen off the roof and broken your neck." Caleb tried to convince her not to drink and climb on his house. "I would've laughed and hoped someone filmed it."

"Oh god Hanna." He sighed. "I thought you were going out with Mona, Mike and Zayn tonight?" He asked not liking the thought of Hanna boyfriend. "We did and then we came back and then he went home and then I got drunk and then I came to see you." Hanna laid it out to him, using a lot of ands.

"Come on Hanna I'm taking you home." Caleb said grabbing his keys. "I'll just come back." She smirked at him. He sighed not knowing what to do. If he took her home, she'd come back and he didn't want her climbing on the roof in case she fell but if he let her stay here they might get caught.

"Go lay down." He sighed pointing at his bed. Hanna walked over to it and almost tripped climbing in, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. Caleb locked his door and put a chair in front of it before climbing in next to her. He pulled her body closer and wrapped his arms around her. He did this for two reasons one if she woke up during the night and decided to go exploring and two because he missed he so bad and was desperate for any affection from her. Caleb kissed the top of her head.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Han."

 **Let me know if I should continue this. Its so much fun to write them as kids. Why do you think Tom & William hate each other. Also Claudia & Ashley don't hate each other its just Tom & William. Poor Hanna & Caleb. Please review xx**


	2. I Miss You So Bad Part 1

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I never anticipated I would get seventeen on the first chapter and please keep them coming anyway here is your well deserved chapter two xxxxxxxxxx**

"Caleb, wake up."

"What." He groaned waking up to see James and Clay next to his bed. "How did you get in my room?" He asked with his morning voice. "We have a key and then we opened the door just enough so Clay could climb in and pull the chair out of they way." James finished.

Why's Hanna here?" Clay asked. Caleb suddenly remembered that Hanna was in bed next to him. He opened his eyes a little more to see Hanna laying on his chest with her face nuzzled in his neck.

"I'll explain later but just don't wake her up." Caleb new all to well it was a terrible idea to ever wake Hanna up especially when she was hung over. Two years ago they stole some of Tom's beer and the next morning when he tried to wake her up, if he didn't have great reflexes he would of been going home with a black eye.

"Too late." Hanna groaned rubbing her eyes. "Good morning Hanna." Caleb whispered trying to keep her as calm as possible. "Good morning Ca- wait what am I doing here?" She panicked sitting up in his bed. "It's ok relax." He coached, being a lifeguard had its perks, one of those included knowing how to calm people down and sure enough Hanna relaxed a few seconds later and went back to laying on his chest.

"Do you remember coming over here last night?" Caleb asked rubbing her back to keep her calm, Hanna shook her head. "Hey Hanna." James said smiling at her. "Hey James." She whispered back. Hanna loved Caleb's brothers they were both so sweet but she didn't love them so much when they woke her up after a night of drinking.

"Han, my brothers a lifeguard." Clay stated wanting to talk with everyone else. "I know, he's a very good one." She smiled up at Caleb before closing her eyes again. "Caleb tell Hanna about the time you saved this guy and when you pulled onto your board, his pants fell down and then he vomited on you." James laughed. Hanna chuckled against Caleb's neck.

"I'm telling Dad she was here." Clay said walking back over to the door. "The hell you are." Caleb yelled quietly not wanting to wake up his parents sleeping in the next room. "I'm sorry Caleb but I have too, Dad said if Hanna was ever here, I had to tell him and in return he would give me five dollars."

"If you tell him I'll never give you your baseball bat back." Caleb smirked knowing his brother wouldn't say no to that. "Ok you win." Clay said grabbing the bat and running out of the room. "What are you still doing here." He asked James. "I want something too." James whined. "That baseball bat is yours too." Caleb said wanting his brother to leave.

"But you already gave it back to Clay so I don't have to fight for it anymore." James said using his brothers smirk that they both definitely got from their mother. "How much money did Dad say he would give you?" Caleb asked pulling out his wallet. "Five dollars." James smiled excitedly. "I will give you one hundred to leave right now." Caleb said pulling out a note. "Deal." James smiled walking away. "Haha I would've done it for ten dollars." The nine year old laughed.

"Haha I would've given you a thousand dollars." The older boy laughed back. "God dammit." James yelled clenching his fists. "Now get out." Caleb yelled throwing a shirt at the door, finally making him leave. Awkwardness took over the two as they were suddenly left alone, Hanna got off Caleb's chest to ease the tension.

Caleb broke the silence. "Do you remember why you came over here last night?" Hanna sighed. "It's a long story." She said looking down and playing with her nails. "I just missed my Mom. Anyway I should go." She blurted out, getting of his bed and walking over to the window.

Caleb knew how badly Hanna missed her Mom, when he and Hanna were close Caleb would always comfort whenever she missed her. So he knew what she was feeling and understood why she wanted to get away. "Hanna, use the door, my parents are still asleep in the next room because I can here them snoring." He joked trying to make her laugh.

It worked. "That's probably a good idea." She smiled and waved as she walked out his bedroom door before suddenly returning. "Hey can you walk me out, your stepfather kinda instilled the fear of his presence in me when he came to our old school." Hanna asked looking down. "Sure princess." he smiled at his former friend then getting up and patting her on the back.

* * *

"Where have you been." Tom yelled at his daughter as she walked through the front door of their house. "With friends because I didn't want to stay here with you anymore." She yelled back before noticing the staircase landing was covered in boxes. "Why are they there?" Hanna groaned. After the drinking she did last night, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Pictures of your Mom I'm throwing away."

"No don't throw those away." Hanna said getting upset. Her Dad literally wanted to rip every aspect of her Mom out of her life and the photos were all Hanna had left. "Stop taking down pictures of my Mom, you know this is everything I have." She yelled yelled at her father. "You have me."

"That's some prize." She sarcastically said back as she slammed her bedroom door. The door slammed so hard that she knocked some pictures of her dresser but they weren't just any pictures, they were pictures of her and Caleb. Most of the pictures they were both really young including a photo of her and Caleb making a cake that was taken by her mother. Hanna chuckled at the memory.

 _January 23 2003_

 _"Ok we need flour banana." Caleb called out to Hanna using her nickname as she dug threw the pantry to find the right ingredients. "What type of flour?" She asked almost dropping the bag of sugar she was already holding._

 _"Self raising." He said cracking an egg into the bowl. "We only have plain...eh I'm sure it will be fine." Hanna shrugged waking back over with the remaining ingredients. Caleb opened the bag and poured in three cups that clearly weren't measured correctly. "Dude that's like twelve cups." Hanna laughed._

 _"Oh well." Caleb laughed back stirring in the ingredients. After they finished making the cake the put it in the over to cook. "So what should we do now." Hanna asked turning the oven onto 275. "Make the icing." Caleb said pulling a bowl out from under the counter. "No need my Mom bought icing."_

 _"Ok cool...I guess we can go play in you're room." Caleb answered taking Hanna's hand in his own and leading her up to her room. "Question...why do you still have your rocking chair from when you were a baby in your room." Caleb asked sitting down in the chair._

 _"I dunno I guess my Mommy doesn't want to get rid of it." Hanna shrugged looking around at the millions of pictures that decorated her room. "This is where your Mommy rocked the Banana when she was only a little Banana." Caleb said with a weird accent before pulling Hanna onto his lap. The nine year old laid down and jokingly pretend to be a baby._

 _"Hush little Banana don't say a word Caleb's gonna buy you a really cool bird." He laughed as he sang to her. "Those aren't the lyrics." Hanna faked anger. "Sorry sorry." He apologised. "Hush little baby don't say a word Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird."_

 _"That's better." Hanna giggled getting off Caleb's lap. "Should we go find the Iggy's." Caleb suggested referring to Hanna's Italian Greyhounds Daisy & Marley. "Yeah, they're probably destroying something around here." She said opening the door to her bed room._

 _"Are you gonna breed them?" Caleb asked as they called out Daisy & Marley's name. "They're both girls you silly sandwich." Hanna replied. Caleb scrunched up his face in disbelief. "What kind of insult is that?" He laughed. "I dunno." She shrugged as Daisy & Marley ran up to them. Daisy a cream coloured Italian Greyhound with a pink collar and Marley a silver Italian Greyhound with a purple collar._

 _The Blonde and Brunette played with the dogs for a little while until they realised they needed to get the cake out of the oven. "Where the icing your Mom bought?" Caleb called out to Hanna as he dug through the cupboards. "On the right shelf." She called back. Caleb was confused the icing was in a tube with Japanese writing on it._

 _"Are you sure this is icing." He asked placing the tube on the counter. "Oh cool she got green." Hanna said ignoring his question and tasting some of the icing. She screwed her face up with disgust and started crying. "What's wrong?" Caleb asked putting his hand on her back for comfort._

 _"It's too spicy." Hanna cried handing the tube to Caleb. "Really." He said tasting some for himself, Caleb almost spit it out. The icing was so hot it almost burned his tongue. "What's going on?" Ashley asked entering the room noticing her daughter crying and Caleb with an upset look on his face._

 _"The icing you bought burned us." Hanna spurted out as she overreacted. Ashley noticed Caleb holding the tube in his hand and she began to laugh. "Hanna that's Wasabi not Icing." Ashley said. It's not funny." Hanna yelled getting angry and running up to her room. "She's definitely a drama queen." Caleb laughed._

 **Sorry this chapter ended awkwardly, I decided to split this chapter in half so I can finish writing it when I wake up. So there will be a part two, I'm also sorry updates are taking so long I'm really busy with school and I want to focus on Help Me Find My Way Back since it's about to end. I also just updated One In Fifty Five Million so go and check that out. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review xx**


	3. I Miss You So Bad Part 2

"Hanna, wake up!"

The beautiful blonde opened her eyes to see her best friend standing above her. "Mona, what are you doing here?" Hanna groaned pulling the pillow over her head. Mona rolled her eyes and pulled the pillow away from the blonde. "Ummm...you were supposed to meet me for coffee at ten, it's twelve now."

"I'm sorry...wait how did you get in my house?" Hanna asked sitting up and running her right hand through her hair. "Your Dad let me in...oh by the way he wanted me to tell you he's going to his girlfriends for the weekend." Mona replied opening all the curtains in Hanna room, blinding her. "Hey, where were you last night, I literally called you a million times."

Hanna took a breath. "I was at Caleb's." Mona almost fell over when she said that. "By Caleb do you mean Caleb Rivers or are you talking about someone else?" Mona joked but was half serious. She really couldn't believe Hanna was at his house, Hanna was at his freaking house! "Wait you were there all night, what were you doing?" Mona asked with a smirk.

"We slept together."

"Again!"

"We shared a bed all the time growing up."

"Oh...I thought you meant...you know...New York."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "That only happened once and I don't wanna talk about it." Her brunette friend laughed. "Ohh come on, Miss Banana you don't want to talk about losing your v-card to Mr Rivers." Mona winked. Hanna smirked. "Ok instead we talk about you losing your v-card to Aria's brother." She jokingly winked back at her friend. "Or as I like to call him Magic Mike."

"Ok, ok enough." Mona giggled waving her hands.

* * *

It was 12pm and Caleb was sat alone in his room watching South Park when James walked in his room looking grumpy. "What's wrong with you?" Caleb asked still staring at the screen. "I want more money." Caleb held back laughter. "Well that's to damn bad cause you're not getting any." And that was true he really wasn't getting anymore money. "I'll tell Mom."

Caleb rolled his eyes at his brothers stupidity. "What's that gonna do, she likes Hanna." He explained using hand gestures. "Tell me stories about Hanna." James randomly asked pulling up a chair. "Why do you want to know stories about her, you barely even know her." Of course Caleb wanted to tell James stories about the beautiful blonde but he never talked about her because it was far to painful, I mean would you want to talk about all the happy memories you have with the person you love that was (not by your choice) ripped out of your life.

"Hey I do know Hanna." James fired back. Caleb and James did love each other but they often bickered and always loved to tease and taunt each other. "Ok what's her favourite colour?" Caleb asked confident that his brother would never guess correctly. "She doesn't have a favourite colour, in fact to quote her why choose a pacific colour when there are so many wonderful colours that make up the world, why limit yourself to only one." James smirked. "Damn it." Caleb whined in defeat.

"Anyway you don't just automatically know Hanna by being able say why she doesn't have a favourite colour, Hanna is a very complex person, there are so many elements about her, that it would take you years just to name half of them." Caleb said beginning to day dream about the girl he loved.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Fine what do you want to know?" Caleb asked wanting to change the subject.

"The story behind this." James said holding up a photo of Caleb & Hanna dressed as a bride and groom. "You can blame Aria."

 _January 19th 2003_

 _"I'm bored." Aria whined walking threw Caleb's house with him and Hanna. "Well why don't we do something, we didn't just come over here to hear you complain." Hanna joked putting her arms around Caleb and Aria. "Can I pretend to marry you two?" Aria asked. Hanna and Caleb stopped dead in their tracks. "You wanna marry us, why?" Hanna asked feeling slightly awkward about the conversation. She loved Caleb so much and he was her best friend, there was know one like him in the entire world._

 _"I dunno, I guess you two would make a cute couple." Aria smiled running off to plan the wedding she had just forced upon her friends. "Well I guess we're getting married." Caleb chuckled staring into Hanna blue eyes as he spoke. "Yea..." Hanna replied looking down. Thankfully Aria ran and interrupted the awkward moment. "Come on Hanna were going back to your house to find you something to wear and Caleb don't look at her, it's bad luck to see the bride."_

"Wait so Aria basically forced you into marrying Hanna." James laughed grabbing more popcorn out of the bag he had conveniently heated up for the convention. "If you had the opportunity to pretend marry Hanna would you do it?"

Caleb asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes." James replied. "Exactly and next time say no because if anyone's gonna marry Hanna in this house it's going to be me."

 _"Oh my gosh, Hanna you look so adorable." Claudia smiled giving her a hug. "Thank you." Hanna shyly responded looking down at he shoes. Aria had dressed Hanna in a strapless white dress that Hanna had worn at her mothers friends wedding when she was the flower girl, ironically at the wedding all the eyes were on Hanna instead of the bride because she was just so darn cute. Her shoes were white sandals with a silver anklet and Aria had stolen Ashley's vail and put it on Hanna._

 _"Ok let's marry you." Aria decided pulling her nine year old friend by her arm. Once Hanna and Aria reached the backyard Hanna saw Caleb he looked just as adorable he was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and bow tie, the same one he had worn when his father remarried. When Hanna and Caleb both saw each other they both looked down and blushed._

 _"I'll pretend to walk you down the isle." Aria said grabbing Hanna's arm and walking her down the isle. Hanna and Caleb both loved each other very much but neither of them would it admit they were actually loving pretending to get married. Hanna and Caleb held hands and Aria began her unplanned speech. "You may be seated."_

 _"Caleb, will you take Hanna to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?_

 _"I do."_

 _Hanna, will you take Caleb to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?_

 _"I do."_

 _"Ok by the power invested in me in the state of Miami." Caleb rolled his eyes. "Miami is a city Aria." Aria rolled her eyes back at him. "Whatever...now be quiet you're supposed to be getting married. Anyway I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride." Hanna looked down at this moment feeling very awkward when Caleb suddenly grabbed her chin and planted a quick kiss on her lips causing them both to blush._

"Wait so Hanna was your first kiss?"

"Yes."

"Lucky, she's really sexy."

"Hey don't talk about my wife like that." Caleb laughed. "Ok now for real, get out."

* * *

It was midnight and Caleb was fast asleep in his bed when suddenly he was awoken by his phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over to answer it, who the hell would be calling him this late.

"Caleb, it's Emily, listen I know it's late but Mona and Hanna went out to lunch and some how Mona accidentally mentioned Hanna's mother and you know how Hanna gets about her Mom and she ran away crying and now we can't find her, do you have any idea where she would go?" A tearful Emily asked.

"I think I have some idea."

Caleb got in his car and drove to the place Hanna had last seen her mother, at the cliffs. The thought of Hanna being alone there at night, it terrified him. He knew deep down that he was supposed to protect her and he didn't know what he would do if he didn't get there in time.

Once he reached the cliff his worst fears came alive, he saw Hanna. She had climbed over the railing that was at least twenty meters away from the edge for this exact reason, to prevent people from jumping.

Caleb jumped out of his car leaving it running with the door open and quickly climbed over the railing and ran after the girl he loved. "Hanna stop!" Caleb yelled running up from behind her.

She turned around and stared at him blankly. Caleb slowed down just before reaching her, so Hanna wouldn't get scared and jump. From the angle where Caleb was standing he could tell how far down the water was, there is no way Hanna could've survive that.

"Caleb...please..just...leave...me..alone." Hanna chocked out taking a step foward. "Han, whatever you need I will help you, I promise. There are so many better options, You are not alone in this. I'm here for you. There is a way out."

"No there's not, please just let me die.!"

"Hanna listen to me, if you jump off, then I will jump in after you and we'll both die."

"No...Caleb...please...just...let...me...jump...so...I can...be...with...my...Mommy...again." She cried out taking a step closer to the edge. Caleb knew how much Hanna missed her Mom. She sounded so childlike how she was couldn't bare to her these words come out of her mouth. He loved her so much.

Even though they had been apart for so long, she was his absolute world and there was no way he would even let anything happen to her, as long as his existence he would never let anyone hurt her, let alone herself. Caleb ran up behind Hanna and grabbed her just in time. They fell backwards together and she handed on his chest.

"I want my Mommy." Hanna broke down in his arms.

* * *

They were at the cliff for over an hour before Caleb was finally able to convince her to leave. That night he vowed he would never ever let anything happen to her. Hanna didn't have her Mom anymore and it was clearly affecting her, so she needed him now more than ever.

It was 1am and Caleb had brought Hanna home, made sure she got changed into her pjs and now they were both cuddled up in bed together. Caleb wasn't religious but in that moment he thanked God Tom wasn't home or else he knew they would've been caught togther. Tom didn't care about his daughter at all, even if she as sucicidal.

"Caleb." Hanna suddenly spoke. She had barely talked at all since they were in his car. "Yes." He shyly replied. "Thank you." Caleb smiled at how sweet this girl was, she had just tried to end her life and she was thanking him. "You're an angel."

"Hanna, I'm not an angel."

"Well I think you are, I think that you're an angel sent here to guide me and protect me in someway." She said nuzzling her face in his neck. "You're the angel Hanna." He said kissing the top of her head. She would never here this comment though, she was already fast asleep in his arms.

"Goodnight my sweet Hanna Baby."

* * *

 **Well there you FINALLY go. I know this took awhile. I know the sucicide scene should been longer but in my opinion it was way to dark. And I don't like to write about that kind of stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please review, they are always very appreciated xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. I have officially decided that I will be continuing both my stories. I can't wait for you to read both of them. They will be updated very soon xx - KindOfCrazy


End file.
